


Lip Gloss

by kyum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kim Yugyeom, M/M, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyum/pseuds/kyum
Summary: This is my first work and it's just smut, oops





	Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and it's just smut, oops

As soon as Yugyeom had learned they were going to the club with the guys, he had tugged on ripped jeans and a shirt that clung to his chest. He'd texted Bambam too, not quite knowing what to do with his face. After trial and error, he successfully copied the picture Bambam sent through, blending his eye-shadow until he perfected a smoky look and swiping some gloss on his lips. When he was done, he hummed approvingly. He knew he looked good.

Jinyoung walked in then, words on his tongue, but stopped short, eyes roaming over Yugyeom. Yugyeom with too tight jeans, and lips that were begging to be kissed. Or put to work for far less innocent things. Pretty boys were always Jinyoung's downfall.

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow in question, trying to hide his smugness at the way his lover's eyes roam his body, "What is it?"

Jinyoung inhaled sharply in response, eyes dark as his tongue ran over his bottom lip. He walked over, gripping Yugyeom by the hips hard enough to bruise. He had this look in his eye, one Yugyeom would know all too well.

"Let's go," He says, hands leaving Yugyeom as quickly as they had came. "Don't wanna be late, do we?"

Yugyeom had to hide his pout. He was totally not disappointed that Jinyoung wasn't bending him over the couch in that moment.

They get in Jinyoung's car, one with the nice black leather interior, a birthday present from a few years ago. Pop music is playing in the background when the radio comes on and for the first ten minutes, they're just talking quietly. But, Yugyeom gets anty. Jinyoung sounds good and looks good. It's too much. He gets an idea, and that's never good. He wants to have fun now, not later. He tries to hide his grin as he sneaks his hand to rest on Jinyoung's thigh, drawing teasing circles. Jinyoung pauses mid sentence, fingers gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Stop, Yugyeom," He says it harshly, but he should've known Yugyeom wouldn't listen. He's a brat.

Yugyeom laughs, "What are you gonna do if I don't? Spank me?" He thinks this is funny, fingers trailing higher until they rest between Jinyoung's legs. He squeezes the growing bulge there, grinning when Jinyoung gasps.

Jinyoung snaps, pulling the car over into a parkling lot. It's not empty though. The thought is exhilarating. He scowls, gripping Yugyeom's hand, and roughly pulling it away.

His words are sharp, annoyance dipping in, "Get in the back." Yugyeom tried to hide his excitement (he failed) "Now, Yugyeom." He climbed into the back, Jinyoung joining him and already pulling at his clothes. "What are you doing?" Jinyoung ignores him because Yugyeom likes to play games, likes to pretend he isn't drooling for it. "Our friends are waiting for us!" That earns him a slap on the thigh before his jeans are being pulled off to reveal long legs and lace panties. The sensitive skin where he was hit stings, the skin reddening. When the sting fades, he wants it back. He moans when fingers grip him through his panties unabashedly.

"You're such a brat," Jinyoung says, rubbing harder just to hear the hitched breaths and gasps, "You wanted this, didn't you? Wanted to be put in your place?"

He grinds his hand down, Yugyeom's legs falling apart. He takes in the way Yugyeom's bangs are sticking to his forehead, lips bitten red, and skin flushed. He looks like a mess, and Jinyoung wants to make even more of a mess of him. Take him apart and put him back together.

"Yes sir," Yugyeom says it quietly, embarrassed. The words aren't foreign, but they serve to fluster him every time.

Jinyoung removes his hands all together, leaning back in the seat. He ignores the disappointed noise he gets, head cocking to the side.

"C'mere," He says, "Suck me off,"

Yugyeom seems frantic as gets down. He's on his knees on the floorboard of the car, his own cock leaking precum through the panties where it's tucked. His fingers tremble as he fumbles to unbuckle Jinyoung's belt, letting out a sigh of relief as he gets it undone. He pulls Jinyoung's cock out, and it's just so pretty, much like the rest of Jinyoung. His eyes flutter shut when his lips wrap around the head, sucking lightly, hands resting on Jinyoung's thighs. He takes him further, gagging when the head hits the back of his throat. His eyes water, tears leaving streaks down his cheeks. He just kneels there, legs spread, and sucking Jinyoung down his throat repeatedly. He's confused when his head is stopped from moving, fingers gripping his hair, keeping him still near the base. Jinyoung's hips thrust up, burying his cock deep in Yugyeom's throat until all Yugyeom can taste is Jinyoung.

Yugyeom's pulled off, gasping for breath as his lungs try to greedily take in air. He looks up with watery eyes, and swollen lips. The way the lip gloss is messily smeared looks like a sin.

"My pretty boy," Jinyoung coos, thumb rubbing over the lips. "Face down for me, baby." Yugyeom is just so eager, quickly presenting himself for Jinyoung to do whatever he wants.

Jinyoung takes in the pink hole, puffy from where it was stretched out with Yugyeom's fingers in the shower. Jinyoung reaches for the console where they kept lube. He pops the cap, rubbing his index finger around the hole to smear the lube around it, and then watching it flutter around nothing. He thrusts in two fingers, pressing them in deep as Yugyeom whimpers from the sudden intrusion, back arched. He presses the two fingers down to the knuckle, twisting them. Eventually, Yugyeom's hole is opening around another finger, the squelching sounds from the three fingers stretching him causing him to blush. 

"Please, I need more," He presses back on the fingers, "Need your cock." He sounds desperate, fingers trying to grasp at the leather on the seats.

Jinyoung ignores him, bending the fingers to press on his prostate. Whines and whimpers fall from his lips, tears springing to his eyes again because it feels so, so good but he needs more. Will always need more.

He's mumbling, only half aware of what he's saying, "Please, sir, please," Stuttering when the fingertips massage his spot, "N-need it." 

Jinyoung relents, taking his fingers out, pushing the head of his cock against the stretched entrance. He presses in, pushing until he's all the way in and Yugyeom's left gasping.

"So good, baby," He says quietly, the grip on Yugyeom's hips more bruising than it was earlier. Yugyeom knows Jinyoung will press on the bruises later. "Such a good hole for me to fuck."

The thought makes his cock ache even more, desperate for release. He presses back on every thrust, the head brushing over his prostate. Jinyoung's hand wraps around him, tugging, and it's so much at once he's coming against his tummy and the seat.

Jinyoung laughs breathily, feeling Yugyeom clench around him, "You've made a mess, should make you clean it up." Yugyeom's cock twitches, oversensitive as Jinyoung chases his own release. He slumps down, letting Jinyoung take, his mind fuzzy.

When Jinyoung comes and pulls out, it drips down his thighs and he aches everywhere. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
